chaotic_worldsfandomcom-20200214-history
Season I
Episode One - The News Daniel Rex breaks the fourth wall (don't know why, honest), as he tells that this is his first show. Red Bird interrupts to tell him why, and it's because he wants to let people know what their doing. Daniel Rex is about to check out his friends and family, but a Pokemon/Angry Bird named Rexogon Briefs appears, but he sees the same guy, but with a different name, and it's Tyrant. As Daniel Rex walks, he sees his minions and friends, including Dino Sandoval, his frienemy. Red Bird appears and Rexogon got shocked as he says that Red Bird is his form, and it became a debate. Daniel Rex announced that his arch-nemesis has returned, and his name is Trigon. The debate continues as Rexogon transforms into another Red Bird. Daniel Rex says that this is a PG series, not a Rated R series. Rexogon calls his pack (Charlie, Blue, Delta & Echo) by making a weird noise. King Pig asks them are they on their side, but they are a diversion. King Pig gave up, and Daniel Rex and Raven asks them to stop and the debate has lifted, for now. He will tell them that Daniel will show a picture of what Trigon looks like and what he looks like now. ''Episode Two - The Incident Eve ryone got bored, until Daniel Rex showed up with his wife, Raven, and his two sons, Grant and Red Rex (Red Rex is named over Red Bird), Daniel asks where the Smart Stormpig, and the Dumb Stormpig is, and Raven answered that there are in the back, but the two stormpigs thought that was Trigon, and locked him in the fridge. Later, Daniel Rex is furious that they mistaken him as Trigon, and he left, leaving the strompigs, Prince Pig, and King Pig sleeping as the camera cuts away. Episode Three - The Plan King Pig got upset at the two stormpigs, but Daniel Rex came and decided to forgive them, and told them he used coping skills, when he knows when he had sex with Raven. He showed them his father's shoes, and thought it is go time. He had the plan to show what Trigon looks like in "Teen Titans Go!", and what he looks like right in this show. He told them the plan and everybody is ready, but Daniel felt something, and called Raven to talk to private. Daniel Rex told them that they have a new enemy, but Raven keeps guessing that Daniel got annoyed by it. He told her that he came here after he died in Lake-town. His name is Smaug - the Terrible, the second powerful being in the universe. Episode Four - The New Arrivals Daniel Rex and Raven gets worried, and will keep the dragon a secret. Daniel and Raven came and their sons gave them the news that Dino's army has arrived, and Dino apologized. A Blue Brachiosaurus, and a Plushie Bear were college buddys. Daniel Rex asks Rexogon to release Brian from the fridge. Dino hides from the Plushie Bear, and he screamed when Plushie Bear came to his face. Episode Five - The Disturbance (Shortest Episode Yet) Daniel Rex felt a disturbance, and Raven called him over, but Daniel Rex fell, and the gray Indominus came to his first appearance as he growls and stares at the screen, as the horror in his face is filled. 'Episode Six - The Task' Daniel Rex decides to go check out the intruder, but Rexogon comes with him. The intruder states that he is not Trigon, and goes to another bed, and said that he is the messenger of Trigon (how obvious). He said that their is a task, it is to slay the dragon Smaug, and the messenger calls him, but Rexogon tries to prevent it, but offended him, and hung up. And the messenger said that if they succeed, they will have 5 years of peace. 'Episode Seven - The Awakening' Rexogon refuses to let Raven take on Smaug, but she agrees to take on Smaug, and they chat for a bit. Until Smaug awakes from his slumber to go to Watertown (A Counterpart of Laketown from "The Hobbit"), the messenger escaped, Raven told them to evacuate themselves, and the battle of demon and dragon has only begun. 'Episode Eight - The Slaughter''' Daniel Rex and Rexogon told the others to evacuate because Smaug is coming. Out of nowhere, Smaug has arrived and brings fire. The Master of Laketown and Alfrid (ressurected, and in a brief cameo), are tired of that dragon and evecuated. Raven grabbed an imvisible bow and arrows, and heads to the tallest building she can find. Meanwhile, King Pig and his friends leave the scene and decide on other plans to rely on other than Daniel Rex and his friends and family. Talk about selfish. Category:Seasons